kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Larxene/Gameplay
Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' The first battle is not too hard but not too easy as far as difficulty goes. So long as the player heals regularly, attacks frequently and have the Jafar, Card Soldier and Oogie Boogie cards on hand she should be defeated. The second fight is much harder however. Since in the first battle she was toying with Sora and now she's actually trying to kill him she's a very destructive enemy. Due to her speed and high sleights as well as the fact that Donald, when summoned, has the tendency to cast Thunder on her thus healing her she can be quite the tricky opponent. refrain from having thunder cards and have some cure and zero cards. her new move is making eight large lightning bolts that when one hits sora the rest lock on to you. For optimum results the cards one should have equipped are the Jafar, Card Soldier, Oogie Boogie, Vexen, Riku and Air Soldier cards (if one does not have enough CP to equip all of them then it's wise to fight all the enemies in earlier worlds to level up enough to get enough CP). When the battle begins it's a good idea to equip the Card Soldier card since when the battle begins she's a lot slower than she'll be later. After unleashing enough attacks with the Card Soldier attack it's a good idea to use the Vexen card and attack her like you would a normal enemy. Since it's inevitable that she'll kill the player the Vexen card's quick rejuvenation can be a literal lifesaver. After Sora is rejuvenated use the Oogie Boogie card to refill HP. It's all but impossible for the player to die so long as the Oogie Boogie card is in use so just attack her normally during this time. After all seven heals are used equip the Jafar card and attack her. Since this is when she begins getting fast and begins using high cards it can help you significantly. After the Jafar ability is used up equip the Riku card. Since Larxene is probably down approximately half-to-two-thirds of her HP she uses much more dangerous attacks. Now is the optimal time to begin using sleights which coupled with the Riku card could allow attacking her with high-powered attacks and still have enough for more. After the Riku card's limit is reached equip the Air Soldier card. Due to Larxene's constant bombardment it's a good idea to not stay in one place for long so using the Air Soldier card the player can keep moving whilst reloading their deck. From there on out just continue using sleights until the battle is won. It should be noted that Larxene's attacks in the second battle are a force to be reckoned with and even with the aforementioned strategy she can take a while to defeat. Nevertheless if one deals their attacks cautiously and refrains from using Donald on a regular basis (since there's a good chance that he'll cast Thunder thus healing Larxene) she should fall. ''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+'' Larxene uses less of her Thunder-based attacks this time ; she focuses more on replicating herself. Her body clones can quickly encircle Sora and deal him damage. Occasionally, her clones will literally fall from the sky along with a few bolts of lightning (right above Sora, so be on your guard!). If a substantial amount of her HP is depleted, her clones will come from all sides of the arena and rush through Sora, damaging him. Her most powerful Thunder-based attack, however, is a wall of lightning (similar to Hades' wall of fire in Kingdom Hearts), which is best evaded. To attack Larxene without receiving any damage, make full use of Guard and Reflect. The edges of the Reflect spell can hurt Larxene and let her guard down - this is where you physically attack her. As for Guard, use it when Larxene's body clones are rushing towards Sora. Be sure to use it at the right time (or else Sora will receive damage!). After physically attacking Larxene (or one of her body clones), you may use the Reaction Command Other Break to hurl her body clone at her. Her moves are rather predictable, so right timing can finish her off within a matter of minutes. Attacks in Kingdom Hearts (Re:)Chain of Memories Attack Card: Depending on the picture on her Attack Card Larxene will either attack up close with her throwing knives or throw them to attack Sora. Magic Card: Larxene will call down lighting bolts to attack Sora. Sleights Mega Volt: Larxene throws down all her kunai on the ground and lightning will jut out in a straight line and attack Sora. Blade Storm: Larxene sets her Kunai in different places of the battlefield. Lightning comes out at them. This attack is like using eight different searchlights. If Sora gets caught in one of them, all the lightning will focus on Sora causing extensive damage. Teleport Rush: Larxene will warp behind Sora and damage him several times giving him no opportunity to counterattack. Battle Quotes "Vanish!" "No escape!" "You're done!" "Lightning!" "I feel SO bad..." "Boy, you're a lot of fun" "You have no heart!" "You're getting on my nerves!" "I'm gonna break you!" "How do you like this?" "You're just a toy!" "This...can't be happening...!" Card Video Category:Bosses